<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Hearted by thegoddessofmischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495187">Cold Hearted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief'>thegoddessofmischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hot Weather, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were close enough, you jumped, up and towards him. Instinctively he caught you, hands beneath your bottom as you encircled his neck. The momentum you got form jumping, was enough to make him stumble back. The last things you saw before crashing into the pool was the shocked expression on his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Hearted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little piece I wrote on a hot summers day and based on the prompt:<br/>"Who drank my last lemonade?!"<br/>"Hey so, like, you remember you love me? And we are married?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If it hadn't been for the swimming pool Tony owned, together with the air-con blasting, the warmth across the state would've been unbearable. It was July, one of the months the weather </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the best, but you believed that mother earth forgot to turn the heat off. It was many years since it had been this warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced towards the sun, the glasses you wore protecting from blinding you. "I wasn't meant for the heat", you grumbled as you collected the hair which stuck to your back, holding it in the nape of your neck instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop complaining, you'll moan about the snow when it comes too", you opened your eyes to shoot a glare at the redhead resting beside you on the lounger, basking in the sun which made her red hair seem to glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can complain about both if I want", you watched as she opens her eyes, but not before shielding them. She propped herself up with the other arm while she looked up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you hate the heat, but at least you're happy you can tease the dear husband of yours in broad daylight", you chuckled to her words, a similar sound escaping her at the same time as well. She was right about that, it wasn't many times you could pull out the bikini you now wore while being around the team. A minimal black piece, which you argued with Steve that you needed to wear, as the rest already been used on other warm days and you needed to work on the tan. In reality, you just wanted to rile him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't deny that one", you giggled mischievously, while glancing around the pool area. Every Avenger stood or sat around it, most lightly clothed in swimwear. Tony had, perhaps unbeknownst to most, a pool decorating one of the balconies in his tower. The area was mostly used on days like this, sunny and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your gaze stopped regarding the place once spotting Steve, the hair of his shining like a beacon. It was remarkably lighter this time around the year, almost bordering to white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood with Bucky and Sam, the trio sipping a beer each as they talked and laughed together. Steve was the only one of them wearing a linen shirt, although fully unbuttoned. You thought of his modesty as cute, but you didn't understand how he couldn't sweat to death. The whole morning you'd switched between the shadow and sun, no matter where you were sweat dripped down your temple. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Although he seems to do a quite good job himself", you hastily glanced from Steve to Nat who now also looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, keep your eyes off my man", you swatted down her shielding hand so she wouldn't be able to continue to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I need to see what you ogle at all the time", she laughed and pushed away your hand as she laid down again. You shook your head at her, not believing what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, you eyed him up, had done even before you were married. At that thought, you looked down on the ring on your finger. It was sleek, very much like the one adorning his ring finger. Smiling at the memory, you twiddled with the piece of jewellery, thinking back to when he had offered it to you. You'd never seen him as nervous as when he pulled out the box in his apartment in Brooklyn. Sighing happily, you closed your eyes behind your glasses and leant back in the lounger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rolling warmth from the sun and the occasional passing clouds coldness was what you felt for some time. You relished in the feeling, trying not to care about the sweat building in the nape your neck and on the places where your skin met the towel under you. Then suddenly you felt a shadow pass you and you opened your eyes to see it was Steve, who scanned over your appearance. You could almost feel as clearly as the sun licked your skin when his eyes dragged over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By not showing you noticed his lingering eyes, it would be impossible for him to know, so you didn't, at least not until he looked away. You saw the tick in his jaw and how he set his hair in place by an unnecessary harsh tug, while he continued to walk behind Sam over to the table with drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you looking so smug?" Looking up you saw Tony lean on the top of your lounger. He'd pushed the sunglasses he wore to the top of his head when now standing in the shadow of the parasol above you. Mimicking him, you placed yours on top of your head as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing special" You mused, restraining yourself from looking at your man, knowing if you did he would be fully able to see it without your coverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, so that's how it is", he hummed. You saw how he switched to look from you to somewhere else. "It's that why Mr Spangles over there seems to be so bothered", you bit back a smirk, but you still heard a laugh from beside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been eyeing each other as if they weren't already married", Tony chuckled at Nat's statement while rounding the back of your lounger, only to go in between them instead. As he stood at the end of your seat, he made a shooing motion for you to move your legs. Crossing them at your ankle, you made room for the billionaire to sit down. However all the while you felt someones nagging gaze on you and once glancing over Tony's shoulder, you found the culprit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's blue eyes immediately met yours, from the new position on the short side of the pool, one they'd wandered to after getting their drinks. This made him stand closer than initially, thus his raised brow didn't go unnoticed. You sent a smile his way, swatching to look back at Tony, still able to see him look at you in your peripheral.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if that's how they been looking at each other, I understand what you mean", he nodded towards you. The stare that you saw bore into the back of the man sitting with you almost made you laugh at Steve. "And don't fret over your husband, he has nothing to fear", the last part of the sentence, which was directed to Steve, he said much louder. You knew the one it was directed towards heard it, as the blonde man swiftly looked away. At his clear display of eavesdropping, you couldn't contain your laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The protectiveness he has over you almost makes you compete with Bucky", Tony continued and even tough you laughed so much small tears formed, you felt the need to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't say that, Bucky dearest will always be his number one", this made both Nat and Tony burst out in laughter, now both Steve and Bucky looked over towards you. To which the three of you silenced yourself and eased into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What in the end pulled you from the conversation with Tony, was your thirst. It felt like walking through Sahara as you wandered over to the portable freezer said billionaire put on the terrace to facilitate the need for cold drinks. One you didn't pass up on as you at the beginning of the day did put a few lemonades in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving upon the case, you opened the lid, the cold air coming from the container welcoming. You searched through it, knowing you would have one drink left somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To a beginning you believed that it just slipped further down in the sea of bottles and ice, but when you'd rummage tough the box long enough for the tips of your fingers to feel like icicles you pulled out your hand. Slightly irritated you put on the lid again and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who drank my last lemonade?!" Your raised voice pulled most of the Avenger's eyes towards you, but you hadn't meant to exclaim it like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the evident irritation in your voice, no one answered, neither having a sheepish look on them which told you they were the culprit. That was until you met the blue eyes you fell in love with. In his hand, Steve held the bottle of your drink, near-empty at that. You'd left your sunglasses at the side table beside your seat, now you were happy for it. Raising a brow, you began walking towards him with. A stressed expression came over his face the closer you got, but he didn't look away from your gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey so, like, you remember you love me? And we're married?" You needed to contain a smile when he asked the questions, as well your voice when you finally answered him mere feet away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, don't worry otherwise I wouldn't do this", you chuckled and his brows furrowed for a second before they shot up in surprise. When you were close enough, you jumped, up and towards him. Instinctively he caught you, hands beneath your bottom as you encircled his neck. The momentum you got from the leap was enough to make him stumble back. The last things you saw before crashing into the pool was the shocked expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you broke the surface tension water splashed everywhere and you fruitlessly tried watching him through the water that engulfed the two of you. When the water got too uncomfortable to continue looking through, you closed your eyes. In the same instance, you felt Steves's hands slowly lose their grip until they fully let go of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now free from his embrace, you kicked in the water to get to the surface. You hadn't fallen too deep, so after just a few second, you reached the surface, where laughter met your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking to get away the excess water from your eyes, you felt another body popping up above the surface beside you. When your vision was clear enough, you turned, still needing to keep yourself afloat by treading in the water. There you saw Steve, his blonde hair wet and plastered to his head, the shirt he wore in the same state. Laughing at his appearance made him look at you, the shocked expression still visible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what you get when you take my drink", you pointed out, another bell of laughter sounding from around you and the man opposite you shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good then I know in the future", he stated and dragged a hand through his hair, making it stand up in all kinds of direction. When his eyes met yours once again, yours widened and hurridly you tried swimming to the edge. You couldn't possibly even take one stroke before he pulled you against him. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist, not needing to keep yourself afloat as he was tall enough to stand on the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But this is what I do when someone, by the likes of you, unexpectedly pushes me into a pool", as your arms already were around his neck, it wasn't fair for him to lean in and kiss you. You hummed happily against his mouth as you still could taste the sweetly sour lemonade on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get a room you two!" You heard a deep voice behind your call and broke away from Steve to look over your shoulder. Bucky stood with a smirk, on the same spot he did before your attack. A laugh escaped you when you noted the bottle he held in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give us some room jerk", you heard Steve call but didn't turn around to see the matching smirk he sported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well others also want to enjoy the pool and you have an awfully nice room inside the tower just so you know", you continued to laugh as you felt a blush, more than the sun already created, warm your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll take my wife and we'll retreat there", you felt Steve beginning to move through the water and you twirled around to watch him. A smile adorned his lips, yet from your close proximity, you noticed something resembling desire in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't I have a say in it?" You questioned him. A devilish smirk quickly covered his lips as he leaned in closer to you and whispered in your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you will, not in a few minutes".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a promise, Captain?" You bit your lip at the way his eyes visibly darkened at the title and the way pulled closer to his chest. The feeling of his warm skin contrasting against yours sent a shiver down your spine, one who continued even further when he answered by kissing the spot beneath your ear and whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bet".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>